Evil & Wicked
by Roarax
Summary: "Wicked and Evil working as one in the same; ha, not even the Savior can stop us now!" Regina/Zelena/Emma. Rated M for a reason. Note: this particular fic has a very hostile, abusive, and potentially triggering tone (humiliation, physical abuse, rape).


**Author's note: this particular fic has a very hostile, abusive, and potentially triggering tone (humiliation, physical abuse, rape). I endeavor to follow my muse wherever she goes.**

 **To read at your discretion.**

"Oh, this is so much fun!" Zelena giggled and clapped her hands.

"I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner," Regina agreed.

"Wicked and Evil working as one in the same; ha, not even the Savior can stop us now!" The redhead's open palm flew outwards to collide with flesh in a satisfying _slap!_

Regina laughed, circling her sister and their hanging prize like a shark with its prey. "It is time we reclaim this town."

A surge of anger sizzled through Zelena's core, and she took the emotional opportunity to lash out at something physical. _Slap._ Personal vengeance fueled her hatred. _Slap!_ In being belittled by her previous defeat, the Wicked Witch of the West sought to re-balance the scales of justice. _SLAP!_

"Alright, sis," Regina gripped her sister's forearm away from their victim. "That's enough on the face."

Zelena pulled her arm back and snarled. "You're not going soft on me, are you now?"

"Pfft." Regina scoffed, and with a puff of purple smoke, she held in her hand a black leather whip. "Try this for a change."

Zelena accepted the metal hilt of the weapon with excited anticipation. She first inspected the intricate designs on the shaft of the whip, dragging the strands of tipped-leather through and across her fingers. Then, without hesitation, she brought the whip down in a single, expert flick of her wrist.

The Evil Queen did not like the silence that ensued.

"Again," she demanded.

The redhead was more than happy to comply. She struck with the weapon once, twice, thrice more until a small whimper escaped their victim.

"What's that, now?" Zelena stood eye-to-eye with her prey, puckering her lips condescendingly. "Use your words, darling."

A glob of saliva was spit into the witch's eye, who then flew backwards with arms flailing.

"Did you see that?!" Zelena was furious. "Did you see what the little bitch did?"

Regina just laughed. "You asked for it."

The redhead stomped one foot loudly against the floor, very much like a child. "Let's just kill her already!"

"We're not going to kill her." The Evil Queen paused to make eye contact with their pet. "We're going to break her down until she begs us to finish her off."

Zelena smiled, although clearly impatient, and brought the whip down three more times. The harsh sounds were followed by nothing: not a plea, whine or moan.

Regina circled their prize, pleased to find that the back of their victim had been torn open, through her clothes, now ragged and bloody. The soiled material of her shirt hid the tortuous image underneath.

"Remove her clothes," the Queen ordered, and her sister complied.

In her bra and panties, Emma Swan hung from the ceiling of the jails of Storybrooke, her jaw clenched and her breathing unstable. The Savior's wrists were bound in chains, strung up above her head, and elevated so that the tips of her toes did not touch the cold concrete beneath them.

"That doesn't look like it feels very nice," Zelena observed, raking her nails down the small of Emma's back.

The blonde inhaled sharply, intent on minimizing her vocal responses to the pain. When the witch sisters had first apprehended her, it became clear that they wished nothing more than to cause her agony and desolation. Emma vowed not to give them the satisfaction.

The Wicked Witch of the West grabbed the Savior's hips from behind and swung her from side to side. Long fingernails dug into the hem of her underwear, and Emma held her breath until the redhead's excitement over the complete control of her body would diminish. Zelena admired her artwork: cascading lines of red, blue and purple across her victim's back. Her gaze descended lower.

"Oh my, what a perfect little ass." She remarked with surprise, letting her fingers trail lower to stroke the unblemished skin of Emma's behind. In stark contrast to the angry and unforgiving marks left on the Savior's back, the cheeks of her bum were unscathed.

As Zelena continued to pet Emma's back and ass, Regina approached their hanging victim with a furrowed brow and pursed lips. Reigning terror was the Evil Queen's forte, but somehow the gratification of this justice eluded her.

"You're very quiet." Regina noted.

Emma's jaw was clenched, her nostrils flared, anger bubbled in her gut, and yet she held eye contact with the Evil Queen in determined silence.

"Hmm." The dark-haired witch grinned. "I see."

Zelena poked her head from behind Emma's waist. "What? What is it? What do you see?"

Instead of answering her sister, Regina pointed a finger at the chains suspending their victim off of the ground. A ray of black and purple light shone outwards, breaking the tie to the ceiling without destroying the shackles that bound Emma's wrists together. The tips of the blonde's toes absorbed the impact of the fall, her own weight coming down as shaking knees gave way to the heavy pressure.

Regina caught her, wrapping strong arms around the Savior's chest and keeping them both in an upright position. Zelena paced impatiently on the other side of the room, holding the whip with both hands and keeping a close eye on what was going on.

The Evil Queen took a few steps back, with a limp Emma in her arms, and she sat down on the small bed in the jail cell. The blonde's breathing had steadied; one swollen eye squinted for sight, and a deep cut on her bottom lip colored her chin a healthy red. Their prey was conscious, yet limp within Regina's embrace.

The lack of a fight irked the dark-haired witch. Regina hoisted Emma's unresponsive body overtop her knees and lap, so that the blonde's loose and messy hair, forearms, and chains dragged along the stone ground. Emma's knees rested by the Queen's feet, and her stomach curved over her captor's lap.

"Zelena." Before she could finish the third syllable of her sister's name, the redhead was present.

Her eager cobalt eyes were shining. "How can I help?"

Regina rubbed her full palms in circles on Emma's exposed cheeks. "Let's paint this creamy white canvas with a little color, shall we?"

The Wicked Witch of the West tightened her grip on the metal shaft of the weapon she held with jittery excitement.

Before even the fervent and enthusiastic redhead could bring the whip down a single time, Regina felt, against her outer thighs, hardened muscles of the Savior's biceps, stomach and thighs.

As Emma subconsciously prepared herself for the bare lash of a whip, the Evil Queen felt an excited throb by the entrance of her sex. All of a sudden, there wasn't enough pressure there, or inside, or just a little higher where a very sensitive bundle of nerves was coming to life. When the hardened tips of the leather strands made a satisfying _crack_ ing sound against the blonde's perfect ass, Regina felt the spasm of Emma's pain reverberate through her body as well.

Zelena let out a small squeal of delight at having marred such an inviting, blank canvas. The Savior's head jolted upright with the impact; she was now staring directly ahead. It was also at that moment in particular that the Evil Queen got very, very wet.

"Again," Regina growled.

The redhead giggled and complied, eliciting a very powerful gratification from the _whip, whip!, WHIP!,_ of her weapon and new favorite toy.

Emma's eyes were shut tight, her breathing was unsteady, and her legs were shaking. Unable to withstand the weight of her lower body, the blonde's knees caved inwards and her bum swayed to one side. Regina quickly solved the issue by slithering a hand beneath her, between Emma's legs, and tapping impatiently on each inner thigh until they parted.

With knees now at the farthest distance they could be from one another, the Savior found herself exposed and vulnerable. This position didn't allow her to angle her body; she was rooted to the cold ground. Her panties had been torn to shreds by the hard-tipped leather. Only the elastic band hung around her waist now, with ragged strands of material hanging from the sides.

The Evil Queen brought her hand back to where she could see it, and noticed the slick sheen of arousal that clung to the front and back of her fingers. She brought it to her nose and lips, letting the scent and taste overwhelm her senses, fueling the heat of her desire. She glanced at Zelena, positioned squarely between the blonde's parted legs, and suspected that her sister might also have an idea of their victim's guilty pleasure.

"She's gone and pissed herself!" The redhead exclaimed, with clear disgust in her expression.

"That's not what it is." Regina returned her hand to the soaked region between Emma's thighs. "It seems our little Savior is enjoying this."

The blonde let escape a muffled whimper when Regina's palm rose to cup her mound, and a firm finger was pressed onto her clit. Zelena's gaze was fixed on her sister's hand, and the pretty sight of Emma's red bottom exposed to the cold air. The redhead's lips were parted, her face was slightly flushed, and the hunger in her piercing blue eyes made it very obvious that she had registered the Savior's arousal.

The Wicked Witch of the West dragged the leather strands of her whip along the inside of Emma's thighs, trailing the weapon up and in the valley between her stinging cheeks. Zelena let her new toy trace the dip of her victim's sex, the swell of her ass, and finally the gentle curve of her burning back.

Emma's breathing was replaced by a soft pant, and the muscles in her entire body were alive with anticipation.

The redhead brought the whip down once more. Hard. Their victim hissed when the tipped-leather strands collided with her searing skin. The painful exhale shifted to a gentle moan when Regina's middle finger began to trace slow circles around the blonde's tiny clit.

"That's it," the Evil Queen grinned and bit her bottom lip as Emma's hips began to buck. "Give in to me."

Zelena's face was a bright red. She felt a familiar tingle between her thighs. As she watched her sister play with their pet, the Wicked Witch of the West couldn't help the pang of jealousy she felt towards the dominating arousal that orchestrated Emma's movements. She felt as if Regina fingers outweighed her whip. Zelena imagined the Savior's thoughts consumed by the intimate touch rather than her own cruel justice, and it made her green with envy.

Again, the whip cracked against the blonde's bare ass and she cried out. Zelena did not pause before she brought the weapon down once more. With a thunderous sound, the weapon struck again and again and again.

Emma's fists were clenched against the cold, hard ground. Wrapped tight around her forearm was an enchanted metal bracelet that stripped her magic, and because of this, the Savior was helpless. She held her head between her biceps to cover her ears.

Emma counted the seconds of relief between each _CRACK!_ of the Wicked Witch's whip. Waiting. Anticipating the next strike. The blonde's muscles tightened with every passing second, and Regina could feel each of her victim's stressed movements atop her lap. It thrilled her. Now that she could feel- literally _feel_ \- the waves of pain coming from their previous Savior, the Evil Queen took great satisfaction in her sister's torments.

Regina's middle finger explored the wet folds of Emma's arousal, tracing unseen lines on and around each slippery curve. The blonde's reaction did nothing but fuel her captor's rising heat. Small sounds of discomfort were drowned out by the little cries of pleasure Emma expressed whenever Regina's expert touch dipped into her sex.

Zelena's new toy lashed once more against the Savior's bare ass.

Emma's hips pushed forward, against the Evil Queen's outer thigh.

Regina's fingers slid deeper into the blonde's entrance as their victim bucked from the painful whip.

The three women sighed, seemingly all at once. A tense mixture of arousal, hatred and passion thickened in the air around them. The Evil Queen was the first to tear through the silence.

"Zelena." The redhead perked up, the way a dog would respond upon hearing a bag of food being opened. "Kiss her. I know you want to. Emma is our pet, and we may do with her what we please."

The Wicked Witch of the West hesitated, unsure of her sister's intentions. She fiddled nervously with the weapon in her grasp, as if touching the leather hilt comforted her in that very moment. She stepped forward, around their victim, so that the blonde's hanging head was in front of her. Zelena kneeled to her level.

She reached out, through the messy blonde strands of hair, and wrapped her nimble fingers around their victim's chin. Zelena pushed Emma's head up, away from the stone ground, to be able to see the expression of defeat on that pretty little face. The triumph of a perceived justice overwhelmed her, and the redheaded witch grinned.

"Look at you." Zelena pursed her lips in mock sympathy, making soft cooing sounds to descend to the same pathetic level as their prey. She inspected Emma closely: the bleeding cut on her lower lip, the swelling around her eye, and the deep hatred that flickered in her gaze. "Mmmm…"

The Wicked Witch of the West crushed their lips together, hungry to feel the silent and pent-up emotion that Emma knew how to hide so well. Zelena dominated the kiss, taking possession of the blonde's lips and mouth with her intrusive tongue. As Regina continued to play with her wetness, Emma could not control the sounds that she involuntarily fed into Zelena's mouth. The sisters were ruthless in their pursuit for self-satisfaction.

Compared to this pleasure, the pain seemed so much more bearable for Emma. The pain, she could anticipate. She could tolerate the pain. She felt no embarrassment towards reacting to the pain.

 _This pleasure_ was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She felt this pleasure in the pit of her stomach, at the base of her throat, and deep inside her chest cavity. This pleasure bubbled up inside of her and threatened to expose her darkest desires.

She didn't want it. She didn't want _any_ of it.

Zelena stumbled backwards, wide-eyed and enraged. One hand covered her mouth. "She bit me!"

"Now, now, Emma…" Regina easily pushed three fingers into the Savior's exposed sex. "Behave yourself or I'll take your toys away."

The blonde's eyes squeezed shut and her mouth opened in a silent scream as the Evil Queen explored the inside of her feminine passage. Her fingers were dexterous and quick, diving in deeper and hitting every right spot on the way out. The metal bracelet stripping their victim of her powers scraped against the ground as the momentum from Regina's thrusts rocked Emma's body back and forth.

"Yeah. Right there." Zelena husked as if she herself could feel the blonde's pleasure. A fresh trail of blood coated her bottom lip, and she licked it clean. Her eyes were wide, focused, and hungry. "Yeah, that's nice. R-right there."

Emma bit her tongue. The overwhelming sensations rose up her spine, into her breasts and nipples, flushing her face a bright red and making her mouth run dry. She felt thirsty for the taste of wicked, wet lips upon her own. Her gaze dropped to the redhead's lips: parted, red, inviting.

The Evil Queen reveled in the glorious satisfaction of her pet's moans and little whimpers. They served as a vocal confirmation of her ownership. She finally held the power of light without having to abandon the darkness: right there, in the palm of her slick, wet hand. Her arm and wrist moved with purpose, pumping in and out of their blonde pet as mixed juices from her body descended between parted thighs.

Zelena held Emma's gaze, fascinated by the conflicting expressions of rage and passion that overcame her features. It was unclear whether the Savior's jaw was clenched to prevent a moan or a scream from escaping. Her brows were furrowed, tightened into a lasting expression of indistinguishable pain or pleasure. It was as if she hung between the two, swaying towards whichever side she chose to embrace.

The Wicked Witch couldn't look away. Neither did Emma.

Despite being without magic, the Savior nonetheless had a powerful pull to her presence. Beaten, bloody, and bare, the blonde still held the redhead's gaze with intimidating confidence. The rest of Emma's features were devoid of emotion. Only her eyes were illuminated by an unknown passion.

Regina could feel each press of the blonde's hips against her leg, and with the additional rising heat of Emma's belly and breasts rubbing on top of her thighs, the Evil Queen didn't know for how much longer she could remain composed.

Pleasure took reign. Emma relaxed the muscles of her jaw so that her teeth no longer grinded against each other. Her tongue peaked out to moisten her bloody lip.

As if that signal gave Zelena a green light, the Wicked Witch locked her focus on her victim's wet mouth. She threaded nimble fingers through blonde locks, and brought their faces closer to touch lips once more. The redhead was less forceful this time, almost cautious, pressing the swell of Emma's lips against her own, sucking on the soft tissue and revelling in the unique copper taste of her victim's mouth.

The blonde was, this time, very responsive. She pushed back against Zelena, inching forward as if wanting to take control of the kiss; as if she was impatient to have even more of the attention that the Wicked Witch offered.

Regina continued to pump in and out of their pet; her arm and shoulder had numbed to a pleasant state where her movements became mechanic, powerful, and steady. Her pace was fueled by the rhythmic moans that Emma fed into her sister's mouth.

The redhead felt so _alive_. She felt electric. She felt empowered in a way that she had never felt before. Being in control of another creature so potentially dangerous made Zelena's self-worth rise above and beyond any of her own powers could ever make her feel. She wanted to build the Savior up above the clouds just to revel in the satisfaction of watching her nemesis fall.

Emma's magic bracelet scraped against the ground with each of the Evil Queen's thrusts. The dry, raking sound created a dirty, rhythmic tune that played well with the blonde's cries of pleasure. Regina's fingers were quick yet gentle, forcing Emma's hips to buck harder against the tease. She was eye-to-eye with the Wicked Witch of the West. The Savior bit her tongue, so eager for release. "P-please."

Zelena pulled away slowly with a toothy grin. "What was that, darling?"

Regina's arm stopped moving, with her fingers still pressed deeply inside their victim. The Evil Queen wore the same malicious smile. "Did you hear something, sis?"

Emma whimpered. The velvet walls inside of her pulsed, and Regina shuddered.

Zelena directed her attention towards the Savior; she cupped the bloody chin with her palm, and dug her manicured nails into soft cheeks. The Wicked Witch of the West repeated herself: "Mmm… what did you say, darling?"

The blonde writhed uncomfortably, humiliated by her own pleasure. But oh, fuck, Regina's fingers felt so good inside. Emma was so close. "I s-said… please."

"Look at that." Zelena drawled, and Regina once again began to pump in and out of their very compliant victim. "The girl's got manners after all."

Emma exhaled and let her head fall as her body was forced forward again and again with the weight of Regina's strength; Regina's knuckles slammed against the blonde's exposed sex with every thrust. An intense heat overwhelmed her senses, tearing through the Savior's rational resolve as she reached outward to grasp at the redhead in front of her. The blonde squeezed the Wicked Witch's shoulder, using the woman as an anchor to this world out of fear that she might drift away.

The Evil Queen started to slow her pace. The Savior growled.

Emma pushed back against her captor's slick, wet fingers. She didn't want it to stop.

"What's that, love?" Zelena inched forward, eager to hear the Savior beg again.

Emma gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the throbbing, dripping organ at the apex of her thighs, burning for release. She tried to stop the sounds of pleasure that escaped her lips. She tried to disappear. Instead, Emma blurted out: "Please...d-don't st-stop."

The sister sighed simultaneously.

Regina spoke in a rough whisper: "Mmm, I wouldn't dare." The Evil Queen pushed her digits harder into Emma's wetness, eliciting a contented sigh from their blonde victim. With Zelena's strong grip wrapped around her shoulders and neck, accompanied by Regina's fingers diving in deeper and deeper, the Savior lost herself.

She lost her conscious mind: the little voice in the back of her thoughts that forbade her from relinquishing the instinct of inherent good. It had disappeared. The barrier of shame, disgust and hatred that stood between Emma and her pleasure crumbled to the ground as Regina's fingers curled expertly inside her.

"Holy shit…" The blonde whispered.

It may have been two fingers, or three, or perhaps even four. Regardless of how many digits, they filled her nicely. Emma felt Regina's presence against her inner walls, everywhere at once, pressing outwards against the moist tissue. The Savior's body was on fire; her senses had been ignited by a forbidden gratification never before experienced. She was burning alive, consumed by the wildfire of the sisters' passion.

Zelena was inches from her face, eye-to-eye, ecstatic with the riveting show of contempt and unavoidable pleasure. Regina penetrated her deeper, again, expertly thrusting her arm to create a slapping rhythm of skin against wet skin.

It was then that Emma's heart began to beat faster.

Blood rushed up her body, into her neck, flushing her cheeks.

She started to climb, pulse pounding, toes curling, muscles tightening- she entered a plane of existence where she was floating above herself, outside of her own body yet aware of every sensation. Her mouth opened to cry out but no sound escaped; her lips were frozen in the shape of an "O".

The noise in her ears resembled being underwater- muffled, distant, subaqueous. The pressure in her chest rose higher. She heard her heart hammer against her breast. She felt herself soaring. This was it.

In one quick, hard fall, the Savior dropped into her corporeal body. She was once again reunited with herself. She could now clearly hear the sisters' sharp breathing, the wet sloshing of their sexual treatment, and the wild sounds coming out of her own mouth.

In that very moment, Emma climaxed, tightening, unable to breathe, eyes squeezed shut, she felt _amazing_. Her pulse pounded all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes, throbbing pleasantly, pulsing with astounding force.

The sisters smiled, pearly whites gleaming with pride.

The Wicked Witch of the West was drawling like a broken record, "yeah- yes- oh my god- yes- oh my god, yeah-", while the Evil Queen seemed frozen in place, fingers still deep inside, murmuring lowly, "mmmmmm".

The Savior trembled. The shudders possessed her body, taking control of her motor skills and responding very favorably towards the sisters' performance. Emma's body shook uncontrollably as the witches giggled with satisfaction.

Then, everything started to decelerate. Her pulse softened so that she no longer felt the thumping against her chest. Emma's breath had slowed down, inhaling longer and exhaling through her nose. Her muscles went limp, as if she had exerted every last ounce of her strength.

The world around the Savior had numbed to a pleasant, blurry haze. She was weightless. She could almost hear a gentle, classical music in the background as a smile blossomed on her expression.

A loud whimper escaped Emma when the Evil Queen pulled her dry fingers out from inside moist walls. The Savior's mind snapped back to reality, and she suddenly became very aware of piercing green eyes upon her. Zelena's still-hungry gaze explored the details of her face.

"Well then." Regina stood abruptly; Emma rolled off of her thighs and onto the cold, hard ground. "That was much faster than expected."

The Savior was limp on the concrete, still catching her breath from the sisters' play time. She missed the feel of Regina's thighs beneath her belly and breasts; there was a tingle in her lips where the Wicked Witch had left an invisible mark. Her refractory period was still pulsing strong, yet she yearned to feel those dextrous digits deep inside herself once more.

The redheaded witch extended an arm to remove a stray blonde lock from the Savior's visage. When the tips of her fingers brushed their victim's forehead, Emma exhaled and shuddered.

"Wow," Zelena breathed the word, bringing her hands to eye level as if they were coursing with power.

"Mhm." Her sister affirmed. "And that, my dear, is how you break a mare."

Zelena chuckled heartily.

A poisonous feeling settled itself inside Emma's gut. She had lost control. The magical bracelet around her forearm stripped her of her powers, but not of her will. Yet, she had succumbed.

The sisters rose together to stand.

"You'll get the hang of the reins soon enough," Regina reassured her partner in crime. "It will take you patience, and discipline."

Upon hearing the _discipline_ word, Zelena's posture perked up straight. She remembered then to collect the leather whip that had been discarded to the concrete ground in midst of their passion. The new weapon filled her with a visible joy.

"Come, Zelena." The Evil Queen's voice was distant, muffled; her heels were already clicking along the hallway that connected the prison cells of Storybrooke.

Emma's weakly rose her head. The only light that illuminated the tiny concrete room came in through the door held ajar by Zelena's extended arm. Darkness from the night sky crept in through the window bars on the other side of the chamber. The witch stood in the beam of color that emanated from the light in the hallway, coloring the otherwise pitch black room.

The Wicked Witch of the West wore a malicious grin on her lips.

"Ta-ta, darling," she sung the phrase before making a satisfied squeak. Her next words were spoken softer, unhurried. "I'll see you later. We're just getting started."

With that, the witch closed and bolted the door.

 **To be continued?**

 **Comments, criticisms, general reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
